Rainy Day Man
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Mally Tanaka is a very lonely and depressed artist that only wants that one special person back in her life.


I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters but I do own Mally.

All right, just to forewarn you guys that this oneshot is very old and very short. This was when I was still obsessed with Kingdom Hearts. This was inspired by a song I listened to on my Sailor Moon CD I got years ago so yeah. If you want to listen to the song, just go to Youtube and type up, Sailor Moon Rainy Day Man. Enjoy the supreme suckage!

)~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~(

Mally overlooked the sparkling ocean, waiting for Sora to come back home. She waited by the shore everyday, hoping he would walk up to her from the ocean. Mally sighed as she brought her knees to her chest. Selphie and Kairi were worried about her. At school, they noticed that she would look out the window and stare at the island. Mally even had detention many times because she wouldn't listen to the teacher whenever he told Mally to pay attention in class.

Ever since Sora left, she has never smiled. Kairi tried to get Mally out of her house just to go shopping but Mally usually said no.

Night approached and Mally decided to go home. She sighed again then stood up. She dusted off her skirt then headed to her boat. Mally rowed home while reminiscing about the times when Kairi, Sora, Riku and herslef played on the island.

Mally walked into her house and then headed to her room. She grabbed her pajamas and changed into them. Mally crawled into her bed then stared at the picture of her and Sora on her nightstand.

'I won't give up hope..." Mally thought.

She closed her eyes then immediately fell asleep. Before she knew it, her alarm clock buzzed. Mally goraned while slamming her fist on the off button. She opened her eyes to see it was 6:30 AM. Mally rolled out of bed then went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. As she buttoned up her shirt, she looked out her window to watch the rising sun behind the island.

Mally grabbed her bag and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a mug then poured some coffee into it. She looked at her watch to see it was already 7 o'clock. Mally finished her coffee and placed the mug in the sink. She puled her back over her shoulder then headed. She walked down the path towards school.

"Mally! Hey, Mally!" a voice called o her.

Mally turned to see Kairi running towards her. Kairi ran up to her and smiled.

"Hey, Kairi," Mally said softly.

"I was wondering, did you want to go shopping after school?" Kairi asked.

"Not today..." Mally said.

"Aw, come on! I'll buy you some ice cream!" Kairi said.

Mally stopped in her tracks. That was Mally's biggest weakness and Kairi knew it. Mally sighed softly.

"All right. Come on, let's go before we're late," Mally replied.

They both ran to school just in time. Kairi ran to her English class while Mally went to art class. She sat on her stool and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped through it to find a blank page and began to draw. The bell ran and the art teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class. Today, I would like you to finish your collages," Ms. Watase said.

The class immediately went to work. As for Mally, she already finished all her artwork. She drew in her sketchbook as the other students work. Mally stared out the window for inspiration. The sky was dark and cloudy as it began to rain.

The rain always seemed to calm Mally. Ever since that day she has loved rain and...

"Mally?" a voice said to her.

"Hm?" Mally hummed as she looked up to see her teacher.

"Your collage was outstanding. Do you mind if I put it in the art show with your other work?" Ms. Watase asked.

"Oh, of course not. Go right ahead," Mally replied.

"Great," Ms. Watase said. Ms Watase then looked at the drawing Mally started. The shading was perfect and had harmony, "Your theme... is romantic but is sad too..."

"Yeah... that's the idea..." Mally replied.

As the rest of the day progressed, Mally drew in her sketchbook. She drew a picture of two lovers kissing under an umbrella in the rain.

It was lunch time and Mally sat at a table, shading in her newly drawn picture. Kairi and Selphie sat at the table with their lunches.

"Hey, Mally,"Selphie said happily.

"Hi, Selphie," Mally replied looking up at her.

"What are you drawing?" Selphie asked, looking at the picture.

"Hehe, you know Mally always draws romance... or something depressing," Kairi said.

"Yup. But when people look at this picture, they'll think it's so sweet and romantic but when I look at it... it's depressing," Mally replied.

"Why?" Selphie asked.

"It's a long story," Mally said quickly.

She closed her sketchbook then grabbed her lunch. She got up from her seat.

"I'll see you later," Mally said.

"But Mally..." Selphie said sadly.

Mally walked out of the lunch room. Selphie looked at Kairi sadly.

"Did you notice Mally's drawing?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah... it almost looked like her and Sora," Selphie said.

The bell ran afer the last class of the day. Kids began to funnel out of the classrooms. Mally walked down the path of the village.

"Mally!" Kairi called to her.

Kairi was by Mally's side now. Mally smiled a little at her best friend. Kairi dragged Mally to the shops. Kairi bought a new school bag while Mally bought a paopu fruit keychain. Next they went to the ice cream shop. Kairi got out her wallet and turned to Mally.

"Which flavor do you want?" Kairi asked.

"Umm..." Mally said.

She noticed there was seasalt ice cream. Sora always got her that flavor and shared it with her.

"Mally," Kairi said.

"Huh?" Mally said breaking out of her thoughts.

"You ok?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Mally replied, "I'll have seasalt."

"Great, me too," Kairi replied and turned to the cashier, "Two seasalt ice creams, please."

"That will be 200 munny," the cashier said.

Kairi paid for the ice cream and the man handed them their ice cream. Before they left, Tidus walked up to them.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mally," Tidus asked.

"Go away, Tidus," Mally said seriously.

"I was going to ask you to go back out with me," Tidus said.

"I would never go back out with you. Besides, I'm waiting for Sora," Mally said.

"He's never going to come back. He's gone forever and you know it," Tidus said grinning.

"Shut up!" Mally shouted.

"Wouldn't you rather go back out with me?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, get a life, Tidus!" Kairi yelled.

Mally and Kairi left the ice cream shop. Both sat under a tree and Mally looked up at the grey, cloudy sky. She wiped a tear from her eye and bit into her ice cream.

"Tidus has become a real jerk," Kairi said.

"He's always been one," Mally replied looking at the sky still.

Thunder rumbled and lightning struck across the sky. Kairi stood up.

"We should got home," Kairi suggested.

"You go on ahead. I want to go to one last place," Mally said.

"All right, Mally. Let's get together tomorrow," Kairi said.

"Ok, let's meet at the park," Mally said.

"Great!" Kairi said then felt a couple drops, "Uh-oh! See you tomorrow, Mally! Stay dry!"

Kairi used her old bag to keep her head dry then ran off. Mally grabbed her school bag and looked at the island. She ran down the path to the docks. She got into her boat then rowed to the island. Rain began to pour as soon as she got there.

Mally let the rain fall onto her. She looked at the sky with sadness. This was exactly like the day when she fell in love with Sora.

_Mally was crying by the shore because of Tidus. He broke up with her so he could be with Selphie. Rain poured on her but she didn't care. Her heart was broken and nothing could fix it._

_"Mally?" a soft voicesaid._

_She looked up to see Sora with a concerned look upon his soft face. He sat by her and held the umbrella, he had, over her and him._

_"Sora?" Mally sniffed._

_"What's wrong? Why are you out here in the rain?" Sora asked._

_"Ti-Tidus broke up... w-with me..." Mally sobbed._

_"Mally... you deserve someone better than Tidus. Tidus is a huge jerk,"Sora said. Mally nodded but cried more. Sora held her close, "Come one, let's go into the secret place."_

_Sora helped Mally stand up. He led her to the base of a tree and walked through a small tunnel. Mally sat down on the ground while Sora sat next to her._

_"There. We'll stay in here until the rain passes," Sora replied. Mally nodded and wiped her eyes. Sora wrapped an arm around her and held her hand with his free hand, "Mally, I know nothing I'll say will cheer you up but... you're my closest friend and always will be... I'm here for you no matter what."_

_Mally smiled and squeezed his hand a little. She cried on his shoulder._

_"Thank you, Sora..." Mally replied._

_Sora smiled and brought her closer while setting his head against hers. Mally smiled and closed her eyes._

_'Sora... I love you...' Mally thought while smiling more._

Mally brought her knees to her chest and cried her eyes out. The love of her life was never going to come home; Tidus was right. She kept crying but heard footsteps.

"Mally..." a familiar voice said.

Mally's head shot up to see Sora stepping out of the ocean. She got up and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. Sora held her just as tight.

"What's wrong? Why are you out here in the rain?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you..." Mally said.

"Why? Did you want me to beat up that jerk Tidus again?" Sora asked playfully.

Mally smiled and laughed a little. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. Sora looked back into hers.

"Then why?" Sora whispered.

"Because... I love you..." Mally said.

"Oh, hehe... well, you know what?" Sora replied.

"What?" Mally asked.

"I love you too," Sora said smiling.

Both kissed deeply, forgetting everything around them. Mally knew she had her rainy day man back forever.


End file.
